


La lluvia que nunca se olvida

by Nadine_Seitentaisei



Category: Gintama
Genre: Family Drama, Family Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadine_Seitentaisei/pseuds/Nadine_Seitentaisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escenas del pasado de Kagura con Umibouzo y Kamui. Qué puedo decir, hay cosas monas y cosas tristes. Espero que lo disfrutéis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La lluvia que nunca se olvida

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy buenas, minna! Bueno, bueno, aquí os traigo otro fic de Gintama. ¡Pero esta vez no es Okikagu! No trata de parejas, sino del pasado de Kagura. En fin, espero que os guste. He procurado no hacer spoiler con cosas del manga, así que leed tranquilos los que no vais al día. También deciros que ya estoy trabajando en los pedidos que me habéis hecho. ¡Sois geniales! ^^

_La calle está desierta. El repicar de la lluvia rebosa por doquier como un concierto de orquesta. No obstante, agudizando el oído, se oyen ruidos en la noche:_

_"Growm, humch, bleeg..."_

_¿Un monstruo?, se preguntaría un extraño, inquieto por el sonido e intrigado por su origen pese al escalofrío que recorría su espalda. La curiosidad mató al gato, dicen. Y aun así los gatos siguen curioseando. Este extraño sentía lo mismo, también quería saber. Lento e inseguro, fue recorriendo la calle embarrada. Escrutaba a su paso las casas quejumbrosas y sucias. El ambiente era poco acogedor. El ruido cogía fuerza, se estaba acercando a él. Por un momento aquella babel le recordó a una manada de leones peleando, gruñendo e hiriéndose entre mordiscos y sangre. Sin embargo el extraño siguió, y no tardó en encontrar su origen: Un tradicional restaurante de ramen. Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando levantó la cortina con el brazo, subió el bordillo, y entró:_

_El espectáculo que vieron sus ojos era tan grotesco como cotidiano. Dos niños comían en una de las mesas del fondo. Junto a ellos, en el suelo, la pila de platos usados parecía una cordillera de montañas. Los mocosos engullían ruidosamente como bestias salvajes. Según devoraban, el que dedujo dueño del sitio les llevaba una remesa nueva, que vaciaban a una velocidad imposible._

_\- ¡Eh, eso es mío! -Se peleó la niña pelirroja con el otro chiquillo, algo más mayor, que le había robado su bol de ramen de ternera- ¡Estoy creciendo, necesito comer!_

_El chico, que tenía una trenza naranja, la sujetaba la cara con una sola mano. Ella no conseguía alcanzar su plato._

_\- ¡Si tanto lo quieres intenta quitármelo, vamos!_

_La pequeña, de moñitos blancos en el pelo, se puso de morros y mordió un dedo del chico, quien gritó y, airado, empezó a pelearse con ella._

_\- Ma, ma, chicos, ya está bien. - Les interrumpió el dueño del local- ¿Qué diría vuestra madre si os viera así?_

_Los dos zagales se detuvieron al instante, congelados en una postura ridícula. Se miraron mutuamente y apartaron la mirada enfadados._

_\- Kamui-kun, -continuó el hombre con tono suave- Como buen hermano mayor deberías cuidar de Kagura-chan para que crezca grande y fuerte y..._

_\- ¿Fuerte? -repuso este- ¡Ella no es fuerte, ni un poquito! ¡Y eso es muy aburrido! ¡No quiero prestar atención a alguien así!_

_La niña hinchó los morros, sus pálidas mejillas adquirieron un tenue color rojizo. Parecía que iba a intentar pegarle otra vez, mas en vez de eso echó a correr y salió del local._

_\- Ah, ah... Mira lo que has conseguido. ¿Es tu hermana, sabes? Y algún día será una Yato poderosa. Sí, sí, no me mires así, lo será. Peleará y se buscará la vida, y dado que será una preciosidad como vuestra madre, encontrará marido. Quizá tenga hijos, incluso. ¿No te gustaría tener sobrinillos con los que pelear, hah?_

_El niño hizo una mueca, se cruzó de brazos._

_\- Puede._

_Miró hacia la entrada, mudo y con el ceño fruncido. De pronto, cogió los dos paraguas (el suyo y el de su hermana) y salió corriendo del bar._

_\- ¡No te olvides de decirle a tu padre que tiene que pagar vuestra cuenta! -gritó el hombre, aunque el niño no dio muestras de escucharle- Tsk, estos niños de hoy en día..._

_El cielo estaba tan oscuro como boca de lobo. La lluvia arreciaba y empujaba incansable sobre el paraguas morado del niño. Este ni se inmutaba, acostumbrado a ese clima. Recorría con soltura las callejuelas de mala muerte de su planeta. Las conocía. Por eso precisamente corría: En un lugar tan desamparado como ese, cosas como el tráfico de niños estaban a la orden del día. Él no temía, las pocas veces en que se había visto envuelto en problemas de ese estilo se las había arreglado para librarse de sus enemigos (y estos se habían librado a su vez de varios dientes y a veces de alguna extremidad), pero tratándose de la tonta de su hermana... Diablos, ser débil en un sitio así era tener una diana en la cabeza._

_\- ¡Soltadme! ¡Que me soltéis u os destrozo!_

_Reconoció la voz de Kagura. Apretó el paso. Colándose por una ventana, los gritos e insultos de la niña le guiaron hasta un patio interior. Allí vio a tres hombres con muy mala pinta. Uno de ellos llevaba a Kagura debajo del brazo, que pataleaba y mordía como un perrito furioso.  
Un latido. Toda la sangre de Kamui se concentró e hirvió en un latido. La adrenalina envolvió cada célula de su piel, estaba preparado y listo para el combate. Lo mantuvo un instante.... Y entonces lo desató. _

_¡Pat!  
La patada de Kagura sonó húmeda y corta contra el cuerpo inconsciente que descansaba en el suelo. No era el único, había dos más en el mismo estado. Kamui estaba apoyado contra una pared, jadeando exhausto, y riendo cada vez que el aire entraba en sus pulmones. La pelea había sido reñida, dura, fantástica en su opinión. Era la primera vez que vencía a tantos Yato adultos de una vez. _

_\- ¿De qué te ríes? -preguntó Kagura, sus preciosos ojos azules le miraban a través de la lluvia. Se acercó con pasitos cortos a su hermano- Baka nii-chan, -sonrió enseñando los dientes- arigatou._

_La risa de Kamui se relajó mientras observaba a la pequeña de soslayo. Carraspeó, se incorporó y puso las manos en la nuca. - Es mi trabajo. Pero... - Apartó la mirada, se puso de morros- A cambio quiero poder pelearme con tus hijos. ¡Así que más te vale tenerlos fuertes!_

_Kagura ladeó la cabeza, con una expresión de incomprensión en el rostro. Sin embargo, se encogió de hombros y le cogió la mano. Ambos salieron de allí._  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sangre tan oscura que parecía negra. Bañando el suelo de roca infértil, se diluía con las gotas de lluvia en un río de mechones rojizos. Le siguió un grito, un grito sobrecogedor, furioso, terrible, el de una bestia herida. Tras él, por un momento, se hizo un silencio peligroso. Todo el que lo oyó lo supo: Era la calma antes de la tormenta.  
Los combatientes chocaron de nuevo. Sus golpes eran atronadores y desatados, mas esta vez ya no había igualdad ninguna. El hombre se sobrepuso al muchacho, le golpeó de tal forma que este no alcanzaba a ponerse en pie de nuevo. El menor sonrió, su sonrisa estaba manchada de sangre, grotesca y demente. La lluvia caía sin parar. El hombre caminó hacia el zagal, en sus pasos sonaban notas de muerte. Llegó a sus pies, se miraron a los ojos. El hombre enarboló su arma y...

Una presión se aferró a su pierna como un grillete.

\- No...

La vocecilla atravesó la niebla de su ira por un instante. El hombre bajó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos llorosos, atemorizados, brillantes como el mismo cielo. Como el cielo... pero no de ese lugar. La presión se hizo más fuerte. No le hacía daño, y, sin embargo, el hombre perdió de pronto toda su fuerza arrasadora. El dolor de su brazo ardía y quemaba, pero un dolor mucho más fuerte reemplazó la atención de su extremidad perdida. Un dolor en el pecho tan profundo como sinuoso. Una boa de dolor que ahuyentó el aire de sus pulmones e hizo que su brazo, el único que le quedaba, empezara a temblar como un ciervo desvalido.

El hombre bajó su arma, la clavó en el suelo. Tuvo de ademán de querer acariciar la cabeza de la niña para calmarla, pero se detuvo. A sus ojos, su mano era enorme en contraste con la cabecita pelirroja de la pequeña. Sus dedos estaban sucios, manchados de sangre. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo? ¿A su propia sangre? ¿Cómo es posible que hubiera tenido tal sentimiento?  
Apartó a Kagura con suavidad. No miró a ninguno de sus hijos, ni a la niña de sus ojos, inocente y asustada, ni al cabrón fruto de su entrepierna que había intentado en serio matarle.

Echó a andar dándoles la espalda, sin una palabra. Estaba tan pasmado que apenas podía creérselo. ¿Era capaz de hacer algo así? ¿En qué clase de padre le dejaba eso? Y más importante... ¿Llegaría el día en que su benjamina tomara el ejemplo de su hermano? ¿Tendría él... que luchar contra ella? Fue entonces cuando Umibouzo, el cazador alienígena más poderoso de todo el universo, el mismo que se había enfrentado a ejércitos por sí sólo y que había pisado decenas de miles de campos de batalla, sintió un terror tan fuerte que le enmudeció, le atenazó, y le caló hasta lo más hondo de su consciencia.

Aquel fue el último día que Umibouzo pisó su planeta.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas bajo la lluvia. Siguió su intuición porque no sabía a dónde ir, pero esta fue acertada: La llevó hasta la escalinata de piedra donde resbalaba un torrente de agua. Allí, de milagro, vislumbró el paraguas morado que bajaba los escalones.

\- ¡Espera!

El paraguas de detuvo. Ella hizo lo mismo desde lo alto de la escalera, llorando sin darse cuenta. Las lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia. La niña se atrevió a preguntar, aunque ya sabía la respuesta:

\- ¿Te vas a ir? Vas... ¿Vas a abandonar a Mami?

"¿Vas a abandonarme a mí?" pensó, aunque no lo dijo.

El joven se dio la vuelta lentamente, permitiendo que ella pudiera ver su cara sin el paraguas de por medio.  
Sus ojos, claros como los suyos, estaban ausentes de emoción, vidriosos y... Vacíos. De alguna forma le recordaron a los de un gato muerto.  
"No, no te vayas...", quiso gritarle. Pero lo único que salía de ella eran lágrimas. Se mordió el labio. "Por favor, no..."

El joven sonrió. Esa misma sonrisa que había visto el último día que su padre estuvo en casa y que le provocaba mal cuerpo sólo de mirarla. Esa horrible sonrisa falsa, educada, encadenada a los designios malditos de su sangre.  
Fue entonces cuando el muchacho habló. Sólo dijo una palabra.

\- Piérdete.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

El ramo de flores era precioso, todo un cuadro de colores vivos y agradables. Tenía un lazo naranja anudado, que había atado ella misma con una cinta vieja que había en su cajón. Tras un momento, la muchacha depositó el ramillete sobre la lápida de piedra que descansaba delante de ella.

\- Mami, voy a explorar el universo. -anunció- Me haré fuerte, muy fuerte, y traeré a Papi y a Baka nii-chan a casa. Lo prometo -Sonrió con tristeza, nostálgica, pero no lloraba- Hasta entonces ten paciencia, ¿sí? Volveremos juntos.

Acarició la roca fría y mojada. Se levantó algo de aire, agitó las flores. Hacía frío. Mucho frío. Pese a ello, Kagura se obligó a mantener la sonrisa.

**Author's Note:**

> C’est fini! Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Y no os olvidéis de comentar! :3 En fin, os recuerdo lo de los pedidos, ya sea en idea o en imagen. Ya os digo que estoy trabajando en algunos. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, me alegráis mucho ^.^ ¡Matta nee~!


End file.
